


Echoes Of The Past

by rqtsuu_u



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqtsuu_u/pseuds/rqtsuu_u
Summary: This is a vent fic, again.Please read the tags before reading, this can be triggering. This is written on my phone so the grammar is probably really bad.





	Echoes Of The Past

I'm tired. I'm so, _so_ tired. I want to close my eyes and never wake up again.

It hurts.

Please, it _hurts_!

_Stopstopstoppleasestop-_

My eyes water and my arms ache as I try to sit up. What happened? Where am I?

Please somebody tell me what happened. My legs are numb and the insides of my thighs are coated with blood.

Oh God.

Why?

Why?

Why?!

Who did this to me? Is it my fault?

I should've said no. But I didn't, I asked for it.

I just stayed silent the whole time, body rocking slightly with each thrust, my eyes dull and my legs numb.

Why?

I deserve it.

I deserve it!

It's my fault. Everything's my fault. I could've stopped it, but I didn't. I'm such a slut!

I spent all of my early childhood in his house. He was so kind and sincere.

He's not a monster. He's so kind.

He doesn't deserve it. But I did.

Every night of my childhood was spent wrapped up in "I love you's" and silky sheets. They stole it from me.

_Monstermonstermonster-_


End file.
